jamesbondfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pussy Galore (Literary)
Pussy Galore is a fictional character from the James Bond film and novel Goldfinger. Novel biography Goldfinger The American Mafia, and the underworld in general, was generally an organization where men reigned supreme. Pussy Galore was the only female gang leader in the United States (at least the only one to be acknowledged by major gangs). Born into poverty in the southern United States, Pussy Galore had fell into juvenille delinquency. Attempting to go straight, she joined the circus and became an aeriliast. Soon striking out on her own, she recruited other acrobats and formed a group called "Pussy Galore's Trapeze Flyers", which often performed at carnivals and traveling shows. However, this business failed, and she returned to crime by having the female acrobats utilize their skills in new ways, by working as cat burglars. There she found success, and her group soon grew into a gang called "The Cement Mixers", where their base was New York City. Although noted gangs like the Spangled Mob recognize the skill of Galore's gang, the Cement Mixers are still regarded as second-rate by many noted gangs, with Miami boss Jed Midnight believing a rumor that the Cement Mixers are a bunch of lesbians, to which he warns Bond to keep Tilly Masterson away from them ..."or else she will end up parting her hair three ways". In fact, Galore is indeed a lesbian throughout most of the novel until the end of the book, where she falls in love with Bond. Her group is enlisted by Goldfinger to aid in "Operation Grand Slam," disguised as nurses, in an operation that, if successful, would rob the U.S. gold bullion depository at Fort Knox of fifteen billion dollars in gold bullion. She and her gang were to be well paid for the heist, receiving a generous share of the net bullion gained. After "Operation Grand Slam" fails, she escapes with Bond after he kills Goldfinger and his henchman Oddjob in an airplane, although the Cement Mixers have been dissolved due to the death of many of her underlings. When alone with Bond, she feels remorse for her misdeeds. She also reveals her reason for becoming homosexual: she was molested. A sick joke is that in lower class American families, a virgin is "a girl who can run faster than her brother".She tells Bond that when she was 12, "her uncle outran her" and everyone in her family dismissed her story. Bond says "All you need is a course in TLC", and the two make love, ending the novel. Trigger Mortis Pussy stays with Bond after the death of Goldfinger and accompanies Bond back to London to avoid investigations by the FBI and CIA. She takes up temporary lodging with Bond in his Chelsea flat and is shown the city's sights by Bond. However, much like with Tiffany Case, Bond's relationship with Pussy gradually deteriorates over time and strains start to show. Later, after Bond had an evening dinner with Logan Fairfax, he witnesses Pussy being kidnapped by two men in a car. The pair race after her and eventually catch up with her and the kidnappers at a large Celtic stone monument in the countryside. There, Pussy is tied up and has her body covered in gold paint, similar to that of Jill Masterton in Miami. Bond hurls two makeshift Molotov cocktails at the men and rescues Pussy. See also *Pussy Galore (Honor Blackman) *Goldfinger (novel)